The Sword in the Stone
by willoffire123
Summary: Ever wonder why Arthur hates Suzaku so much? Well, Suzaku's about to find out. And the reason may date back to a legend as old as anyone can remember...


**Willoffire123: Je n'ai pas propre de Code Geass**

**Suzaku: Why are you talking in French?**

**Willoffire123: Hell if I know.**

**Willoffire123: Everybody make sure to do my poll on my profile page! Or at least, it would be NICE if you did…**

**Willoffire123: Maintenant, commence le fanfic!**

* * *

><p>Suzaku<p>

"Ouch! What was that for?" I complained to Arthur, rubbing the hand that Arthur had just sunk his teeth into.

"Suzaku, why does Arthur hate you so much?" asked Kallen curiously, stroking said cat. Arthur did not bite her. Instead, he purred loudly, stretching on Kallen's lap before settling down for a nap.

"Beats me," I said sullenly. I wish that Arthur wouldn't hate me so much. I love animals, especially cats and dogs.

"Hey Suzaku," said Lelouch, coming through the doors of the student clubhouse, a book in hand. "I might know why Arthur hates you so much."

"Yeah?" I asked, suddenly interested. Lelouch set the book down on the table in front of me.

Leaning over, I read the title out loud. "_The Sword in the Stone"_

Lelouch nodded. "I think this must be where Arthur's name comes from. The main character is King Arthur. He got into all kinds of trouble as King. His best friend, and worst enemy was a knight called Lancelot. Isn't that the name of the Knightmare you pilot?"

I sat there, mulling it over for a few minutes. What Lelouch was saying made sense. But then… "That isn't something I can control!" I said angrily, shooting an accusatory glare at the sleeping cat. "I can't control the name of the Knightmare I pilot, or which Knightmare I pilot!"

"Try reading some of the book," suggested Lelouch, picking up a book, already bored with the situation. "It might help you gain a better understanding of why Arthur hates you so much."

I agreed, settling down in a comfy armchair to read the book. It was fascinating, to say the least. At first, Arthur and Lancelot definitely reminded me of Lelouch and myself. Then things got out of hand when Lancelot ran away with Lady Guinevere, Arthur's wife. No wonder Arthur hates me so much.

* * *

><p>After everyone left, I knelt so that I was eye to eye with a now wide-awake Arthur.<p>

"Look, Arthur. I figured out why you hate me so much. But the Knightmare that I pilot is called Lancelot. (Arthur lets out a low hiss) I can't control that. But now that I know why you hate me so much…I have to say I'm okay with it. You obviously had some bad blood with Sir Lancelot in your previous life as king. Piloting a knightmare named Lancelot is something that I can't control. But I will try to distance myself from you, if that helps."

Arthur stared at me for a full five seconds. Then with a yowl, leaped onto my face, claws flying.

*Ah well, I can't win them all, I suppose,* I thought, fighting away Arthur's pointed claws.

* * *

><p>Arthur<p>

I watched the boy leave indignantly, nursing a bitten hand. Serves him right for trying to reason with me in this body.

He tasted terrible though.

*Well Lancelot, old friend,* I thought, curling up for a nap in my favorite spot atop the wooden cabinet. *I can't decide who landed in a worse position in this world. I'm a cat, and you're a robot. But you can still move on two feet, I suppose.*

_But you've still got a beating heart _he retorted.

*Fair enough. I say, how long will you remain in my head?*

_Until we're called back to our home realm_

*Are you suggesting that it is time to return home? Are my people in need of their feline king?* I joked feebly.

_Heavens no. I don't know about you, my liege, but I intend to stick around for at least a little longer. Things are starting to get interesting around here, especially with that Lelouch boy._

*Alright then. We shall remain here in the Geass Realm until our beloved Britain's darkest hour.*

_My liege, this realm's Britain, and the place we currently reside, Japan, I think the boy controlling my new body called it, and in fact, this whole world is nearing its darkest hour._

*Indeed it is. This Lelouch boy has a very dangerous plan to purify this world. A plan that greatly involves the brown-haired boy, Suzaku. Therefore, we shall remain to see his plan through until the very end.*

_If I recall, the very end usually ends in a lot of death_

I chuckled, in my head of course. *So it does.*

I yawned. Now that Lancelot's voice has dimmed, I can take that nap.

*Lelouch, Suzaku, both of you have the makings of worthwhile kings, something I've bitterly strived for my whole life in this body. Shine bright in this world, and live on in the next. This world's darkest hour draws ever closer. Until then, I'm proud to be your cat.*

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Well? What do you think? This was extremely short, I know. But I wanted to write something about this, I figured it out a while ago. The whole 'Arthur the cat hates Suzaku' and this seemed like a perfectly logical reason.<strong>

**Suzaku: And now you know.**

**Willoffire123: Know what?**

**Suzaku: I don't know.**

**Willoffire123: Then why say it in the first place?**

**Suzaku: Say what?**

**Willoffire123: You're more confusing than Lelouch. And THAT'S saying something.**

**Lelouch: Hey!**

**Willoffire123: That isn't necessarily a bad thing.**

**Suzaku: Let's just end the story already.**

**Willoffire123, Suzaku, & Lelouch: Until next time! **


End file.
